Maravilloso perfume
by nagisacelebi250
Summary: En un día normal en la cuidad de Inazuma Akio Fudou besa por accidente a Fuyuka Kudou pero eso solo era el principio de un monton de confusiones y sentiminetos como ¿Fudou y Sakuma ahora estudian en Raimon? ¿Kido regresando al instituto imperial? ¿Muchas desastres? ¿Fudou fastidiando a Fuyuka? Eso y mucho más...


Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

* * *

Era un día normal en la cuidad de Inazuma, el sol brillaba, la aves cantaban, los niños jugaban, el futbol seguía siendo lo mismo de siempre, cualquiera estaría feliz con tal maravilloso día a excepción de un chico semi-calvo, amargado, grosero, odioso, semi-calvo, presumido, semi-calvo, sarcástico, semi-calvo ¿Qué más se podía decir de él? Ah si semi-calvo y como siempre estaba con sus amigos Yuuto Kido y Jirou Sakuma conversando en la casa del chico con rastras, goggles y capa, cualquiera pensaría que hablan de futbol pero extrañamente el chico con el parche le hizo una pregunta muy extraña a su amigo Akio Fudou digo semi-clavo.

— ¿Fudou ya besaste a una chica? —preguntó inocentemente Sakuma.

— ¡Claro solo mira mi lista! —respondió Fudou.

—Esa es mi lista. —dijo Kido mientras le arrebata la lista a su amigo.

—Como sea aun así yo si he besado a una chica, que va una chica, si no varias tantas que se quedarían estúpidos por el número si se los digo. —presumió el semi-calvo.

— ¿Estúpidos? —preguntó el chico con el parche.

—Creo que ya es tarde. —indicó Fudou.

—Deja de presumir y mejor juguemos…

— ¡Juguemos guerra de pingüino! —propuso emocionado Sakuma.

—Como sea mejor me voy. —dijo Fudou para después salir de la habitación y luego de la casa—. Tontos jajajajaja.

Él no dejaba de reírse pero en medio de su camino apareció una patineta con la cual se resbalo y termino subiéndose en ella luego un auto casi lo atropella, después quedo atrapado en medio del tráfico pero entonces un camión lo atropella eso lo llevo de nuevo hasta en frente de la casa de Kido.

—Jajaja idiotas….

En ese instaste el dio la vuelta y termino dándole un beso a…. ¡¿Fuyuka Kudou?! Extraño pero la chica estaba en frente de la casa de Kido ¿Quién sabe por qué? Pero el punto es que estaba detrás de Fudou y cuando el semi-calvo dio la vuelta paso lo que paso, aunque eso haya sido un accidente el chico no dejaba de besarla mientras que Fuyuka estaba muy sonrojada como sorprendida por eso no se separada del beso.

—Fudou….

—Chica extraña de cabello violeta de nunca he visto. —murmuró Fudou para después recibir un puñetazo en el ojo por parte de Fuyuka.

— ¡Pervertido!

— ¡¿Yo que hice chica extraña de cabello violeta por cierto muy linda que jamás he visto?!

— ¡Ah baboso! —dijo Fuyuka mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba muy molesta dejando a Fudou muy confundido por el "regalo" que le había dado al chico.

— ¿Quién entiende a la mujeres? —preguntó Fudou para si mismo mientras se sobaba el ojo y como si no pudiera ponerse peor llegaron sus queridos amigos quienes habían visto todo lo que había pasado.

— ¿Qué te paso Fudou? —preguntó Sakuma para fastidiar a su amigo.

—Nada que te interese. —contestó irritado el chico semi-calvo.

— ¿Por qué no la dejabas de besar? ¿Acaso te gusto? —preguntó Kido para seguir irritando a Fudou.

— ¡Que les importa! —gritó Fudou.

—Te dejo el ojo morado deberías ir con un doctor o por lo menos ponerte hielo en el ojo. —sugirió Sakuma.

— ¡Cállense no ven que estoy muy molesto! —exclamó el chico dejando asustados a sus amigos pero… eso no impedía que no lo molestaran.

— ¡Fudou y Fuyuka sentados en un árbol besándose! —grito Sakuma.

— ¿Quién es Fuyuka? —preguntó confundido Fudou.

—Es la ex-manager del equipo de Inazuma Japón. —explicó Kido pero no obtuvo respuesta de Fudou—. Hija del entrenador Kudou. —Hubo un silencio. — ¡La chica que acabas de besar!

—Ah me da igual lo único que me importa es arreglar cuentas con ella. –dijo el semi-calvo mientras ponía una mirada llena de venganza.

— ¿Le piensas dar otro beso? —preguntó inocentemente el chico con el parche.

— ¡No, le voy a devolver el regalo que me dejo!

— ¿Qué regalo? —Y como si no fuera la pregunta más tonta que podía haber hecho Sakuma sus dos amigos se le quedaron viendo hasta que el recordó—. Ah tú ojo ya entendí.

— ¿Dónde estudia? —pregunto Fudou.

— ¡Yo se, yo se, yo se, yo se, yo se! —gritó entusiasmado el chico con el parche pero Kido le tapo la boca para que no dijera nada.

—Eh…él no sabe donde estudia. —trato de excusar Kido pero Sakuma le mordió la mano.

— ¡Escuela Raimon!

—Gracias Sakuma tú si eres mi amigo y no Yuuto Kido que se cree superman por esa capa que lleva.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer Fudou? —preguntó el chico con rastras.

—Ya veras mañana cuando cumpla mi venganza.

Y así quedaron, Fudou prometiendo que cumpliría su venganza, Kido con un gran dolor en la mano por la mordida de Sakuma, el chico con el parche ah… no tenia nada de hecho el era él único feliz de los tres aunque deseaba un pingüino.

Al día siguiente Akio Fudou llego a la escuela Raimon en la mañana a buscar a Fuyuka la cual estaba conversando con sus amigas aunque poco le importo a semi-calvo incluso mientras caminaba golpeaba a cada persona que se le atravesaba inclusive un chico que estaba lejos de donde él estaba lo empujo obvio por fastidiar luego llego hasta donde estaba su victima.

— ¡Fuyuka Kudou me debes algo! —él estaba a punto de ¿golpear? A la chica pero Sakuma quien estaba ahí se metió en medio.

—No la lastimes. —defendió el chico con el parche.

—Solo vengo a darle su regalo de navidad. —explicó Fudou de una manera terrorífica.

—Pero no es navidad. —dijo confundido Sakuma.

— ¡Que importa! —gritó el semi-calvo—. ¡Fuyuka Kudou!

— ¿Puedo dar mi opinión? —preguntó la chica con el cabello violeta.

— ¡No! –contestó brutalmente Fudou.

—Sabes me molesta tú presencia cerca de mi. —dijo Fuyuka mientras trataba de alejarse del semi-calvo.

—Ya no quiero ver tú horrible rostro. —dijo infantilmente Akio Fudou.

— ¡Eso me alegra muchísimo! —exclamo alegremente Fuyuka.

—"_Con que eso la pone feliz entonces si yo me quedo muy cerca de ella la podre molestar y cobrar mi venganza bien jejejeje Akio Fudou eres un genio" _–Pensó Fudou y de la nada Fudou abrazo a Fuyuka provocando un sonrojo en la chica.

— ¿Q-Que ha-haces? —preguntó tartamudeando Fuyuka.

—Es simple, te molestas si yo estoy cerca perdería mi oportunidad de vengarme si me voy, así que estaré todo el día pegado a ti. —explicó el semi-calvo—. Aunque hueles horrible.

—No apesto huelo a rosas. —dijo molesta Fuyuka.

—Exacto no me gusta ese olor.

—Fuyuka tenemos que ir a la clase de arte. —dijo Aki.

—Pero estoy pegado a el. —indicó Fuyuka mientras miraba un poco molesta a Fudou—. Ya que iré así.

—A mi no me importa que recibas tus clases Fuyuka.

—Fudou deja de hablar.

— ¡Yo también me quedo aquí con ustedes! —exclamó Sakuma.

Al rato ella estaba en la clase de arte, estaba haciendo un dibujo de un tazón de frutas pero Fudou dejo de abrazarla para saltar en frente de ella.

—Ja listo ahora que me puse en frente del tazón se arruino tú preciosa pintura.

—Fudou esto no es como una foto, solo porque te pones en frente del tazón no significa que se hay arruina…. —ella observo su pintura y había dibujado a Fudou—. ¡Fudou arruinaste mi proyecto de seis meses!

—Lamento… —susurro el semi-calvo—. ¡Que no haya sido el de un año! Jajajajajajajaja.

— ¡Grosero!

— ¡Bruja!

— ¡Mal educado!

— ¡Hueles horrible!

— ¡Fudou deja de molestarme!

—Como sea te seguiré abrazando. —el la volvió a dar un abrazo y no la soltaba eso provoco que todos se les quedaran viendo hasta que él profesor hablo.

— ¡Fuyuka! ¿Por qué pintaste a ese calvo? —cuestionó extrañado el profesor.

— ¡No soy calvo soy semi-calvo!

—Como sea.

—Profesor es que el no me deja de abrazar. —expuso la chica pero el chico le arrojo la fruta provocando que el profesor se desmayara.

—Esa fruta estaba podría… ese es mi olor favorito. —dijo Fudou mientras miraba a Fuyuka.

—Estas completamente loco voy a llamar a mi papá. —amenazó Fuyuka dejando asustado a Fudou—. ¡Papá! —él chico le tapo la boca a la chica con su mano.

—Mira si llamas a tú papá estoy más que muerto ¿Eso no es bueno verdad? —Fuyuka simplemente lo miraba con ira—. Te soltare si prometes que no lo llamaras ¿De acuerdo? —La chica asintió con la cabeza lo cual significo como un si en ese instante Fudou la soltó.

— ¡Papá! —exclamó Fuyuka pero Fudou le volvió a tapar la boca.

—Eres mentirosa, hicimos un trato y lo rompiste… —dijo de forma triste Fudou—. Pero me agrada.

—Ah se han dado cuenta de que él profesor se desmayo ahora quien dará la clase. —indicó Kasemaru.

— ¡Yo la daré! —exclamó Endo—. Ahora clase dibujen lo que sientan.

— ¡AHHHHHHHHHH! —gritó Goenji alterado mientras aventaba todo hacia la ventana y le daba balonazos a todos sus compañeros.

— ¡Goenji! —exclamó Endo—. Si vas a jugar futbol aquí yo también quiero hacerlo.

En ese mismo momento todos se volvieron locos y comenzaron a destrozar todo, Goenji comenzó a darle balonazos a un maniquí en cambio Fudou y Fuyuka solo miraban todo como si nada.

Mientras pasaba todo ese desastre Sakuma se acerco a ellos con una nueva creación que él había hecho.

— ¡Hey Fudou hice un perfume con un gran aroma! —exclamó Sakuma.

— ¿Perfume? —preguntaron al mismo tiempo Fudou y Fuyuka.

—Si, y como verán lo tengo que probar. —contestó el chico con el parche para después echarle un poco del perfume a la chica con el cabello violeta.

—Ese aroma tan…. Increíble. —susurró Fudou mientras se acercaba a la chica para olerla—. Fuyuka hueles delicioso… sabes tienes unos bonitos ojos.

— ¿Esto es una broma? —preguntó confundida Fuyuka.

—Claro que no eres muy linda. —murmuró Fudou mientras se acercaba más a Fuyuka provocando que Fuyuka se sonrojara y se pusiera muy nerviosa.

—Fu-Fudou n-no ha-hagas e-eso. —tartamudeó Fuyuka.

— ¿Sakuma de que hiciste ese perfume? —preguntó Fudou.

—Lo hice de tus frutas favoritas haber fresas podridas, uvas podridas, duraznos podridos, naranjas podrías y más uvas lo cual forma Fudou. —explicó Sakuma.

—Pero Fudou no lleva n. —dijo Fuyuka confundida.

—Orange es naranja en ingles deberías leer más. —reprochó él chico con el parche mientras que Fudou seguía abrazando y oliendo a Fuyuka.

—Fuyuka podría besarte de nuevo y estar todo el día contigo. —dijo Fudou mientras la seguía oliendo y mirando con cara de tonto.

—Fu-Fudou mi pa-papá. —tartamudeó Fuyuka.

—No importa tú papá yo lo único que quiero es estar contigo.

—Pe-Pero m-mi pa-papá es-esta a-aquí.

— ¡¿Qué?! —preguntó sorprendido Fudou luego volteo a ver y ahí estaba el entrenador Kudou el cual tenia una mirada de ira además de un gran aura oscura a su alrededor—. Hola señor malo déjeme decirle que su hija es muy linda, huele bien y podría besarle todo el día y jamás me cansaría.

— ¡¿De que hablas Fudou?! —preguntó alterada Fuyuka.

—Hablo de estar toda la eternidad juntos.

—Akio Fudou, hija nos vamos con el director de la escuela.

El entrenador Kudou se llevo a Fudou del cuello de la camisa y a Fuyuka de la mano.

— ¿Puedo seguir abrazando a su hija?

—No. —respondió fríamente el papá de la chica.

Y al llegar a donde se encontraba el director, el entrenador Kudou lazo a Fudou directo a una silla mientras que a Fuyuka solo le soltó la mano.

— ¿Qué hace aquí señor Kudou? —preguntó el director pero de repente Fudou se acerco a Fuyuka y la volvió a oler—. Ya veo tiene un nuevo nuero ¡Felicidades!

—No es el momento, en primera la esta acosando en segundo destrozaron todo el salón de arte, en tercera quiero que este cerca de mi para poder tenerlo bajo mi control.

—Ah entonces creo que podemos transferirlo para esta escuela pero tengo que hablar con él director del instituto imperial. —explicó el director de la escuela y de la nada le llega una llamada. — ¿Si?

—Puede quedarse con él semi-calvo y con él del parche pero quiero de nuevo al de las rastras. —dijo el director del instituto imperial para después terminar la llamada.

—Bueno ya tenemos dos nuevos alumnos.

— ¿Puedo sentarme al lado de la hija del señor Kudou? —preguntó como si nada Akio Fudou.

—Fu-Fudou tenemos que hablar. —expuso Fuyuka.

—Claro hablaremos de nosotros. —dijo Fudou mientras miraba a Fuyuka para luego abrazarla en frente de su padre.

—Aléjate de mi hija.

Se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente pero llego Sakuma para liberar algo de la presión.

—Fudou quiero decirte que…. —el chico con el parche no pudo terminar de hablar ya que se cayo tirando un vaso con agua que había allí el cual le cayo a Fuyuka quitándole el olor del perfume el cual era horrible.

— ¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó Fudou—. ¿Qué hago aquí?

—Que mala memoria tiene este niño bueno tú y el niño con ese parche estudian aquí ahora. —dijo el director de Raimon.

— ¡¿Qué?! —preguntaron sorprendidos al mismo tiempo Fudou y Sakuma.

—Así es mañana tendrán que venir con él uniforme a recibir clases. —ordenó el director.

— ¡¿Tendré que estudiar con ella?! —preguntó alterado Fudou.

— ¡Hace un rato no me dejabas de abrazar y de decirme cosas bonitas! —exclamo Fuyuka.

— ¿Yo? Ni que estuviera loco.

—Ah ¿Quién entiende a los chicos?

— ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres?

— ¿Quién entiende a los pingüinos?

* * *

**Notas de los autores:**

Hola somos dos hermanos y ambos escribimos este fic.

Yori: Yo soy un chico.

Haruka: Y yo una chica como verán es un fic de ¿Fudou y Fuyuka? ¡Muy extraña pareja pero muy interesante!

Yori: Un pelón feo con una chica como Fuyuka.

Haruka: Muchos insultos para Fudou pero como verán el perfume atrae a Fudou es como por decirlo así algo que hace que Fudou se sienta "ligeramente atraído a Fuyuka".

Yori: ¿Ligeramente? ¡No diría que demasiado!

Haruka: El punto es que eso atrae a Fudou y ya.

Yori: Espero que les haya gustado y por cierto Fudou es un calvo.

Haruka: Es nuestro primer fic y nos esforzamos mucho.

Yori: Gracias por leer este fic.

Haruka: Si les gusto dejen reviews prometemos continuar lo más pronto posible ya que bueno tenemos un horario algo apretado.

Yori: Ahora mi parte favorita ¡Las preguntas!

¿Fuyuka soportara a Fudou y viceversa?

¿Fudou se seguirá sintiendo atraído a Fuyuka?

¿El entrenador Kudou se vengara de Fudou?

¿Kido regresara al instituto imperial?

Las repuestas de todas, algunas, o ninguna en el siguiente capitulo.


End file.
